


Sehnsucht

by lovelettersinblackink



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 12:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelettersinblackink/pseuds/lovelettersinblackink
Summary: A story following the boys over multiple lifetimes.A challenge for our discord server. Every person writes a chapter.





	Sehnsucht

Have you ever experienced déjà vu? Has the seemingly impossible, an exactly repeated moment you cannot remember experiencing for a first time, ever left you marvelling at the odd secrets our world is keeping?

There is nothing odd about a déjà vu. In fact, the explanation is quite simple and mundane. Your soul has been wandering this world ever since the very beginning of life itself, so please don't judge the cosmos for failing to provide entertainment of perfect originality every second of the millennia you have spent and will be spending here. The poor void is doing its best already.

So, and what about déjà vu that takes form as another human? People who you barely know and yet, feel an immediate connection to, as if you had known each other long before you met in this life? Same story. The cycle of end and beginning is known to be an exhausting one, and in the seemingly endless time for which we walk this earth, we all naturally long for some familiarity. This is why, may it be for the better or the worse, some souls don't walk alone.


End file.
